


Ivory Bloom

by fuximingxuan



Category: Iconoclasts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Maybe OOC, a little seek novelty, 花吐症
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuximingxuan/pseuds/fuximingxuan
Summary: 一篇在想满足个人某些癖好的情况下写得有很多私设的花吐症文。





	Ivory Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> 作者很清楚这两位角色在原作中关系不怎么样  
> 这篇的脑洞原本是一个普通的几乎全员的现代设定，但我非常懒所以没有前文，而且这篇还是在这个现代设定的前提下又分了出来，用了部分设定但是也添加和修改了一些其他设定，变成了另一个脑洞。需要特别注意的是，分出来的这个脑洞加入了非常个人癖好的设定。前情和后续写不写以后再说，八成是不会写的。  
> 花吐症梗，但私设很多，私设比较个人癖好，也许有一点猎奇（？）  
> 原作出场角色只有Chrome、Black和Grey  
> 标题或许跟内容没什么太大联系  
> OOC严重；或许各种Bug（不清楚又没怎么去查过的尽量不写）；文笔或许很烂、干枯和矫情，剧情安排或许很套路和无聊

花吐症是今年年初被发现的传染病，病因不明，极端情况下可致死。最初的两例是在差不多的时间被发现的，一例在西欧，一例在东亚，而且两位病人在此之前都没有去过其他大陆。因该病患者的共同点、病症外在表现和治疗方法非常独特，而成为了今年让人印象最深刻的全球性传染病之一。

从被发现至今快过去一年了，对于花吐症治疗方法的研究却没什么进展，同时也因为现有治疗方法的原因，并没有太多药厂、研究所等花大量资金去研究花吐症。

毕竟一个只需要得到所爱之人的舌吻就能完全治愈的疾病，花大量资金去研究其他治疗方法，很难不亏本。

……

一周前，Black在Grey的劝说下答应了当公司新项目的总负责人。跟以往有点不同的是，Grey说是对方负责人询问并确认了公司有一位叫Black的女性员工后，点名要求Black当总负责人的。

四天前，两人约在一间咖啡厅初次见面。对方自称Chrome，很高也很瘦的一位男性，扎着马尾戴着牛仔帽，但Black对Chrome的外貌印象最深的是跟Black完全一样的黑发和红眼，颜色丝毫不差。

单论外貌Chrome是真得帅，而且亲和力强，还有独特的个人气质，可惜那次见面Black对Chrome并没有什么太好印象。因为那是个闭嘴是个大帅哥张嘴说话就变成大神棍的家伙，包括谈工作上的项目：神神叨叨地讲经书，讲到Black完全不想知道那些经书究竟是哪个宗教的。

当晚，Black喝水呛到了，咳完后才发现自己水杯里飘着什么——一片被镀上紫色边的象牙白色花瓣。

发消息给上司讲明情况请病假后，又发消息给Grey讲清楚现状和工作上的安排后，就立马去医院了。可医院也只能开出缓解病情的药物，而且这种药物并不是每位患者都有效的，大概只有50%的患者会有缓解作用，幸运的是这种药物即使没有效果也不会有其他副作用。

根治办法只有得到所爱之人的一个舌吻，要命的是Black并不知道自己喜欢谁。

在记忆中曾经帮助过自己需要，甚至自己有些爱慕的那位长相干净的人，她可以肯定现在已经不喜欢他了。

Grey也不太可能，她可以确定她和Grey只有关系好的朋友兼同事，虽然Grey确实帮了她不少。

只能在困惑和疲惫中入睡了。入睡前一次吐出来的花瓣数量已经从一片变成两片了。

……

Black感觉自己躺在了C市城郊的雪地上，乏力通过了血管网络和各细胞之间的传递充满了全身。完全没法动，连呼吸都似乎需要消耗大量精力。

肺泡开始躁动，直观感受就是Black觉得胸腔内肺叶有种细微的瘙痒，难以形容的感觉，就像是有一些种子因为时机成熟，正努力突破束缚冒出芽尖。

明明是肺，Black却听到了种子发芽时突破土壤的声音。

逐渐形成的根缠着胸椎，将其作为营养的根源，连椎间盘的髓核都没有放过。正在长高的茎软软地蹭着肋骨，突破了第二次束缚。

瘙痒……

Black终于能看到那些在她体内的植物幼体是什么样的了。

……

一个噩梦。

醒来的时间与Black上班时设定闹钟的时间差不多。拉开窗帘，难得在这个时间相对悠闲地看看工作日时高楼外的风景时，Black又吐出了花瓣——一次三片了。

下午在医院准时得到了自己吐出来的花瓣的分析结果，医生表示有一点很特殊：这是象牙花的一个亚种，象牙花只分布在北极圈附近的象牙燃料区，部分植物学家认为象牙花的主要营养来源是象牙燃料。虽然有燃料这个名字，但是目前检测到的全球象牙燃料含量很少。

除此之外也就是初步确认Black是属于药物缓解花吐症病情无效的患者。以及医生提议去寻求心理医生的帮助。

医生还提到，药物对于缓解病情无效的患者，似乎都会在深夜时做噩梦。

心理医生或许也帮不了太多，实在是想不起来自己现在对谁有爱情上的喜欢，Black看着自己吐出来的花瓣想。

晚上收到了Grey的信息，希望周六来Black家一趟，看看怎么样了，Black答应了。

这几天稍微好一些的偏头疼在夜晚入睡前又来了，扶着额头的时候也在咳嗽，花瓣增到了一次四片。

……

还是在雪地里，但不是躺在雪地里，背后像是靠着人，两个人背对背坐在雪地中。

还是乏力，但比前一晚梦境中的感觉要好一些，可偏头疼和咳嗽还是存在。Black强忍着痛苦和不适，迫切想要张口说些什么的，也许是太冷了，上下两排牙齿不由自主地磕在了一起。结果还是没法发出声音与身后的人对话。

象牙花树肆意生长的声音；根茎深入，骨髓腔破裂的声音；枝条舒展，突破内脏和肌肉的声音；象牙白色的血滴在雪地里的声音；想与身后的人对话的声音……为什么会听到呢？Black觉得自己的感官已经混乱了，甚至都觉得这些声音都带着疼痛，像藤蔓那些缠绕着自己的骨头。

好像她还能感受到背后的人的声音，同样的骨髓腔破裂，内脏和肌肉被植物穿刺突破……Black甚至还觉得身后的人与她一样，流出来的是象牙白色的血。

荒唐。可是身后的人的直发蹭在Black脸上的瘙痒是如此的真实。

最后梦境中的Black没忍住，用尽全力往身后伸手，想要触碰对方的手，可什么感觉也没有，只有手掌没法握成拳这点让Black觉得自己握住了什么。

也许是天太冷了。

……

又是一个噩梦。

偏头疼让原本就因花吐症而时不时咳嗽的Black更加难受，而且现在一次吐出五片花瓣了。

作为项目的总负责人，一切进行顺利，可是偏偏在与Chrome初次见面后就得了花吐症，就像是因为Chrome自己才得花吐症似的。

“花吐症的患者的共同点非常特殊。通俗来讲，患者都有‘相思病’，而且患者肯定亲自见过相思之人。”

“目前研究成果难以解释为什么患者不一定能明确道出能根治自己的人是谁。”

就像是因为Chrome，自己才得花吐症似的……

开玩笑吗，那个讲话绕十八弯的神棍……

Black吃完晚饭后喝水时又咳嗽了，咳出来的不是花瓣，而是一朵带花萼的象牙花，五片花瓣，花萼是蓝色渐变到紫色，最末端的紫色与Chrome那天带的手链是一个颜色。

……

Chrome：

Grey，能麻烦你问下Black，周日能否赏脸来我家做客，吃顿晚饭吗？

……

这次身后没有人，Black感觉到像是靠着面冰冷的墙，可能是金属，但她没法转过头去看，因为眼睛附近的根茎不仅突破了肌肉和皮肤的障碍，甚至想取代原有的神经和血管，右眼已经看不见了。眼球附近的一些根茎甚至还长到了Black的后方，有些磕着背后的墙，连抬头都做不到了。

Black感觉到象牙树的根须爬满了自己的肋骨和胸椎，其实腰椎和腹腔内的内脏感觉也被爬满了，颈椎和四肢骨的瘙痒感让她想起最开始那会，像是在试探这能否作为下一份营养餐。

被迫稍微低着头，也因此看到了原本只能蹭着肋骨的茎变成什么样了：一整棵象牙树从她体内长出，虽然现在的茎看起来才刚“成年”，但是Black看到了掉在自己胸前的象牙花。

象牙白色为主，边缘紫色，五瓣一朵，花萼蓝色为主，最末端为紫色，而象牙树的主干和分枝都是象牙白色的，被落花盖住的幼芽也是象牙白色的，它们就这么在主干的旁边长着，似乎想长得更粗壮一些后缠绕住主干。

突然，某棵幼苗上出现了一个蓝色的斑点。Black费尽全力伸手去抚摸时，却不小心折断了那棵幼苗。

预计中的疼痛并没有立马出现，反而是幼苗流出的象牙白色液体让她惊讶，这跟她梦里的血看起来没什么区别。Black也因此才发现之前的蓝色斑点不见后，疼痛才蜂拥而出。

头痛，像是有无数的刀子在无限割开她的头。痛到即使没什么力气了也抓坏了手边的象牙花，这时Black才发现自己声音都没法发出来了，因为声带也被根茎破坏了。

最后Black隐约看到自己抓住象牙花的手边，有一朵她不知道的花，有些像蝴蝶。

根须终于刺穿了她的左眼眼球。

……

还是一个噩梦，还是因为偏头疼而醒来的，糟糕至极。

仿佛为了印证“糟糕至极”这个感受，刚起床的10秒内还咳嗽了，其实这有点像吐了。

除了一整朵象牙花外，还有一个类似蒲公英的绒球，白白的，紫色的种子，蓝色的叶子。

下午Grey准时达到。

“毛团，再怎么说也是人命关天的事，你就真得没考虑过让我试试吗？”

“没有，对你的情感我是能分清的。还有别说得你的吻像是街边店铺里12块钱的劣质塑料小人玩具似的，上次你被告白都脸红到耳朵了。”

“那件事别谈了！你这情况听起来真像是因为Chrome才患病的。”

“别开玩笑了……咳……我可是缓解病情药物无效的那50%。”

“那为什么不谈谈你对Chrome的印象呢？”

“不张嘴说话印象很不错，确实有个人魅力，张嘴说话就一皮囊比普通人好的神棍。”

“没别的了？”

“……应该没了。”Black又咳出了一朵象牙花，正好掉在了自己水杯里。

“你要是真得完全不在乎那个人，你连那个人的大概形象都不会和别人描述的。”

“他是新项目合作公司的负责人。”

“几个月前要不是Elro无心搞砸了，你连他的名字都没记住。”

“别质疑我的工作能力。除开说话神神叨叨外确实有些好感，至少外貌很好看这点我没法否认，眼睛挺好看的……他的发色和瞳孔颜色都跟我完全一样……”

“噗哈哈哈。正好他发消息告诉我，希望我们两个明天去他家做客，吃顿晚饭。”

“我现在的情况比起去合作公司负责人家共进晚餐，明显更应该是寻求专业人士帮我分析。”

“他研究生读的是心理学相关专业，后来也考了心理咨询师认证。”

“好吧，明天我们一起去。以及，你们俩私下有交情？”

“对啊，好几年了，这次项目我去说服他的，抱歉忘了跟你讲了。”

……

Black已经看不见了，也听不见了，剩下的只有那超出她认知范围的“感觉”了。她感觉自己躺在雪地上，她感觉到自己的血液是含有象牙燃料的象牙血，她感觉到象牙树在疯长，逐渐替换掉她体内原本的神经系统和循环系统。

她感觉的范围已经不仅仅是她的身体，还有象牙树的根、树干、纸条，甚至还有花。好像有朵蝴蝶飞了过来，双翼是以象牙白作为底色，带着浅黄色的斑纹，边缘是橙色的，触角是深红色的。

象牙树本能地渴求着，吞噬着她体内的象牙，然后细细咀嚼，嚼碎后再榨成液体，最后蒸成气体，用来传粉、结果、播种。以一种诡异美的方式见证了自己的死亡过程。

Black感觉到有一株新的幼苗从突破了她的口腔，然后有朵蝴蝶掉在了这株幼苗上，象牙白底色，浅黄色的斑纹，橙色的边缘，碰到幼苗后触角从深红色变成了紫色。

……

Black准备出门见Grey之前，咳出来的花已经不止一朵了，有大有小，有可能还咳出带着绒毛的种子。

……

Chrome家的设计让Black觉得比较舒适，或许因为是自家主场和屋内气氛，Chrome并没有穿比较正式的外套，也没有扎马尾，棕色毛衣背心配黑色长袖底衣，裤子也就是普通的冬装休闲裤，倒是牛仔帽还戴着，也许Grey说的对，这家伙真的是个衣架子帅哥。

不过Black觉得这或许是自己强撑着身体不适导致意识不像往日清醒做出来的错误判断。

“缘分的兄弟姐妹啊，谢谢你们赏脸，让我与你们共进晚餐。不过晚餐还有大概十五分钟才做完，不如趁这个机会，我们好好了解下具体情况。话题讲开了，也随便聊聊，即使吃药能缓解病情的花吐症患者，也有可能做噩梦的，这听起来真令我伤心。”

“我是不介意，这个要看毛团。”

Grey没有听到预期的“不要在外人面前喊我‘毛团’。”

“B……咳咳……Black？”

Chrome也没有听到预期的“请直接进入正题，讲人话”，在嘴边的“缘分的姐妹，你情绪太激动了”也没说出口。

昏迷，全身发热，无意识地频繁咳出花朵，符合花吐症即将进入晚期的临床表现，或许Black现在还觉得头非常疼。

……

“我是特工你是将军的时候，你跟Black是什么关系？”

“地下炮友，但我后来走心了。”

“我都没发现。”

“虽说关怀教不禁止，但以我们的身份地位，还有Black的性格，你觉得她会允许我公开吗，何况我也不想让其他人知道，包括Tolo，包括你。”

“在我死后你除了兵变究竟还做了什么？”

“最主要就是兵变，借刀杀人和被她看出我有野心的事也早就跟你讲了。回到今天的重点吧，最后我没有告诉她任何关于我对她的情感，我也不知道她对我是什么感觉，你的死是整场革命的开端，这让她在最后那段时间内情绪几乎没有冷静过。”

“我没想到这辈子我还有那几百年的记忆，Black完全不知道那两百多年的事太正常了，但长期头痛居然还在。”

“你们两个就不能坦诚一些吗？”

“命运的兄弟啊，我可是向来都是坦开心胸的！咳……”

Grey默默地解开手机锁屏，在聊天软件中给Chrome发了一张表情包：求求你不要再说了.jpg，表情包的来源是Chrome的照片。

谷歌浏览器Chrome：你这辈子怎么皮了这么多？

……

Black感觉自己已经死亡了，但因为象牙树的存在而让自己的生命在吊在树上，半死不活却又什么都做不了。全身的全部骨头几乎都被根捏碎成骨片，全身的内脏和肌肉都被搅得支离破碎，他们完成了对神经系统和循环系统的全部更替。

她还是躺在雪地中，不知道为什么她感觉她看到了这棵象牙树，她甚至看到了枝条上挂满了花朵，甚至还看到了藏在花朵和叶子中的象牙果。

一朵形似蝴蝶的花落在Black的身边，她感觉到那朵花迅速枯萎了，像是某些发酵到坏死的东西。

能感觉到的范围越来越小，感受也越来越浅，终于快要死了……

一朵蝴蝶飞了过来，落在她原本左眼的地方，象牙白底色，浅黄色的斑纹，橙色的边缘，碰到她后触角从深红色变成了紫色。

越来越多的蝴蝶飞了过来，都是一个样子，在碰到象牙树后触角都会变成紫色。

Black觉得自己的脸被捧着，一棵象牙树得到了一个吻，一个左眼长出了蝴蝶花的人的吻。

……

噩梦结束了。

Black低头一看发现自己现在穿的衣服还是刚来Chrome家时的，然后Chrome就这么侧卧在自己身边，似乎刚醒来时动静太大，被吵醒了。

“怎么了？”

“怎么回事？”

“……因为花吐症你昏迷了，还发高烧。这里是我家主卧，Grey回去了，为了方便照顾我就在你旁边睡下了。”

Chrome顺手打开了床头灯，Black现在才发现他现在的脸色比几天前初次见面时要苍白很多。顺便看了下床头的小闹钟，凌晨三点多。

“谢谢……”

“现在舒服些了吗？”

“不头疼了，现在可能没之前那么热了。”

“看来是真的有效了，呵。”

“你用了什么方法？”

“非常抱歉，Black，我未经允许擅自吻了你。”

“之后你就没再吐过花了。”

“……身体还撑得住吗，现在可以去洗个澡，不介意的话可以穿我的浴袍，干净的。”

“我们以前见过吗，Chrome？”

“……没有。”

“谢了，我去洗澡。”

“那我去客房睡了。”

“这间才是主卧吧。”

“你今晚睡习惯了就睡主卧，我家客房一样舒服。”

“等一下，让我摸一下头……你明早再吃些退烧药，有需要我明早再让Grey或者你公司的其他人来接你回去。”

“不用了，我给Grey和上司发消息就好。”

……

醒来后一看床头便看到Chrome放在床头柜上的水和退烧药。

整盒退烧药就吃完这次就没了，Black觉得该把这盒子丢掉然后提醒下Chrome该买新的了，正要将其丢进垃圾桶时发现里面躺着好几朵形似蝴蝶的花：象牙白底色，浅黄色的斑纹，橙色的边缘，紫色的触角。

与Black这几天噩梦中出现的蝴蝶花一模一样，而且她没在Chrome家她去过的地方见到过这种花。

转头看向床头柜的另一包明显是医院处方药的药包：缓解花吐症病情的药物，共21粒，一日三次，每次1粒，饭前配水服用。

……

Black在厨房看到了正准备做早餐的Chrome。

“Chrome。”

“醒了，感觉如何？额……你等一下。”

Chrome回客厅把Black昨天脱下的外套拿了下来，披在了Black身上。

“谢谢……这是你的药吧？需要现在吃吗？”

“不，不需要吃了。”

“昨晚已经根治了。”

“Chrome，我们以前真得没有见过面吗？”

“缘分的姐妹啊，我们几天前，甚至昨天不才见过面吗？”

“我们俩现在都在花吐症病后恢复期，直接说人话回答我好吗。”

“……”Chrome转过头避开了Black的视线。

“……？”

“I lied to you.”

“I miss you, Black.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1、Chrome家垃圾桶里的蝴蝶花是蝴蝶文心兰。  
> 2、Chrome是属于能用药物缓解病情（该药物最明显的效果是咳出花的频率明显降低），但是也会做噩梦的花吐症患者。（但梦境如何理解，读者自己心里觉得怎么解释最合理最能接受就是怎么样）  
> 3、最后的“miss”是双关。  
> 4、都看到这了大概都能猜到我为什么会写这篇来满足自己的某个个人癖好了。  
> 5、什么部分没看懂的话评论问我吧。


End file.
